Legend of Zelda: A Valley Flooded With Madness
by Citrine Griffin
Summary: "If he thinks he can stop the Mad King without the Blade, he's mad." "Everyone here's mad, Tetra.""Even you, Ophelia?""Even me. Why did you think you were here?" read A/N inside. rated M for character death. Steampunk AU. Slight ZeldaxLink


**Hiya! This is probably the darkest story I've ever written, though it comes pretty close to Fear's 't worry, I'm not abandoning "Daughter's Return"! This is the prequel to WindWaker, before the Flood, or, as my friend Olivia likes to say "before Hyrule sank beneath the waves". It's based off of the Valley Deluge hoax, so it WILL be in a Steampunk AU. almost all the chracters are crazy: Ganondorf is referred to as the Mad King, "Link" isn't actually Link, he just thinks he is and Zelda...well, I'll leave that for you to find out.**

**I'll probably be posting a song that goes with each chapter, and it's usually gonna be by Abney Park. This chapter is either "Dear Ophelia" by Abney Park ('fast' version, not the echolocated one)or "Lullaby of Creation" by Aproaching Nirvana. and so...without further ado, I give you...**

_**The legend of Zelda: A Valley Flooded With Madness**_

I sit in my study, tears falling from my eyes. Another day of madness. Mindlessly, my hands play across the piano, and I smile. Without even telling myself to, I am playing Lullaby of Creation. Such a sad, sad song. The song my mother played to me, she who was Zelda before me. Her real name was Impa, until her mother was killed. Just as my name was Ophelia* before she was killed.

Maybe...maybe my daughter will not be killed. If I let him go, the little fool, perhaps he will live. Or perhaps not. Will the Mad King die? I do not know. I know only that perhaps this is our last hope. I finish Lullaby of Creation and my hands move into Motionless Thoughts. I smile, thinking of the title of this song. How fitting. Motionless thoughts. Indeed, that is what he thinks. That is all he thinks.

"that is beautiful, Highness."

I turn around, and see him there, in the doorway. He tips his hat, bowing slightly. I smile, but tears are in my eyes.

"you shouldn't call me that. I've lost all my power," I say. Beside me Tetra chuckles. "not all," she murmurs.

He comes forward, and kisses my hand, his black hair falling into his face. "Highness, I come here with a request."

I stand, nodding. "Anything for my most loyal knight...Sir...Link." my voice falters when I call him that, and I hesitate before speaking. I am afraid he will notice, and become angry, but he does not. I do not like to call him Link, but what else can I call him? I know not his real name. I know not if he even has one.

"most loyal knight indeed," Tetra says. "he has served you well a thousand years, and so he shall for a thousand more."

An irritated look flashes across his face. He does not like being called a mere knight. "I ask that you allow me access into Time's Temple."

my breath catches, and I stare at him amazed. He wishes to go into..?

"what did you expect, eh Zel? It is where 'his' Blade rests, no?" I can hear the sarcasm dripping from Tetra's voice.

"o-of course," I hear myself saying. Tetra nods approval. "aye, let 'im go. All he can do is die, anyway." I inwardly glare at Tetra for saying such thing out loud, but I continue. "You know about the Keys?"

he nods. "mm-hmm. You have all four?"

"Of course I do. It is my job to protect them." I bow my head, lifting the necklace that holds the three Spiritual Gem stones from my neck into his waiting hands. Tetra shakes her head. "oh, protecting them, indeed. This is just what the Mad King wants you not to do, aye? Give them to the Hero?"

_he is not the Hero, Tetra. But the Hero will come. _

She snorts. "You think."

_I know._

I straighten up, looking him in the eye. He smiles.

"Thank you."

"There is one more." I turn, going to a drawer in my desk. I unlock it, and pull out the Ocarina. I turn around, looking at him. He holds the Gems in one hand, their string draping over his fingers. I open my mouth to speak, but no sound comes out. Instead I walk towards him, and press the Ocarina into his hand. I feel his fingers close around it, but I look up at his face.

"Link..." I say. "be careful."

he smiles, bending down does something I do not expect-he kisses me. "Don't worry," he whispered back in my ear. "I will."

**woohoo! one chapter done! **

***Every time the current Zelda has a daughter, she names her a name of her choice. When the daughter turns 16 her mother is killed, and she inherites the Triforce of Wisdom and name of Zelda. so the current Zelda was named Ophelia before she turned 16.**

**also, this is NOT based off of the "official" timeline. It will be following the concept of "Phantom Epona", whereupon Link dies and his ghost leaves Hyrule. the next chapter actually will be dealing with that.**

**see ya next time!**

**~Midney**


End file.
